


Better Than Heaven

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things are so wrong that they're right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For [a_respite](http://a-respite.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt "decadence".

Harry has often heard people speak of things _so wrong that they're right_, but he doesn't think he'd ever understood it before this moment. There's something about the way she smiles at him, something about the way her eyes flash (violet as the hair tumbled around her bare shoulders, bare shoulders with the strawberry-coloured freckles winding their way down her spine towards the curve of her hips), something about the way she tastes of peppermint tea – the warmth and sweetness of it, but not the waxiness – something about the way her arms wind around his neck and pull him closer... This is wrong, wrong, wrong, but he doesn't care, and he sinks into it, truly selfish, truly selfish, because this is what it means to be human, this is what it means to not give a damn, this is what it means not to be a hero, for the first time in his life... this is decadence and liberty, and it tastes better than heaven. And Tonks just smiles and breathes hot against his throat, and somehow he knows she feels the same.


End file.
